


Weaponised

by katiebuttercup



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, THAT SCENE, i haven’t actually watched this show beyond clips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: Arya has forged herself into a weapon that she’s forgotten how to be a woman-except when she’s with Gendry





	Weaponised

Sometimes Arya thinks of herself as a weapon, forged in battle, sexless and utilitarian. But in Gendry’s arms her skin turns from steel to silk. Somehow in Gendry’s arms she’s not a thing of death but of beauty. He touches her reverently, looks at her the way men usually look at her sister. 

In Gendry’s arms she feels small, but for once it’s not something that irks her. She doesn’t feel powerless but strong. Gendry makes her feel things she usually pushes as far down as humanely possible. Gendry treats her body like it’s a treasure, elicits sounds and needs she never thought she was capable of. 

His hands are everywhere, drawing fire to the top of her skin, she arches into him, a needful thing.  
She needs more, so much more and he gives and gives and gives. She’s on the cusp of death, tomorrow there will be a battle and she could die but here in gendry’s arms she feels more alive then she has in years, feels more like herself. Under his covers, wrapped in his arms, Arya finds a piece of herself she thought lost. And she smiles.


End file.
